A Main Character or Two
This is for those of you who have already ready enough of the books OR those of you who just want the details asap. Jean Ryan Langley Born in 1998 and adopted into the Langley family at 11 years old, Jean comes with a lot of baggage, from the household she was raised in with her biological mother beating her like a dog or almost tortuously punishing her, for acts she didn't commit. Her father being almost powerless to stop her, since he had nowhere else to live, he could only show an aggressive front to deter Jean's mother. All of this spiralling from the birth of Jean's younger brother Dante. Who himself almost directed nothing. It was 99% of their mother, Mabelle's, madness. Mabelle was convinced that Jean, then called John, was out to hurt or outright kill Dante, to remove him from the home. Well, that resulted in Jean being blamed for him getting influenza, if Dante sneezed. Thus why she was adopted out of the family at 11, the beatings and torture were discovered. But Jean's hollowing story does not end here nor there. When Jean had actually become herself and turned 16, her biological mother came looking for her after serving prison time in a mental hospital. Well, the system fails once more, since Mabelle went straight looking for Jean. Though with no knowledge of Jean's change over the years, she nearly walks past her and her new sisters, Akira and Jasmine Langley. But her unforgettable laugh gave her away, causing Mabelle to turn around and confront Jean. Shouting all sorts of abuse, about how Jean is John and that he's her son and nothing else. Ouch. Then she blames it all on the sisters and the 'shitty family' as a whole for poisoning and demeaning her son. Then Mabelle grabs Jean by the wrist and tries pulling her away real forcefully. Jean pulls away stating that she's not a kid anymore, she's a woman. Mabelle slaps her. A fist-fight breaks out, since neither Akira nor Jasmine is accepting this. All 3 Langley sisters start to duke it out with Mad Mabelle but, her obesity put a lot more weight behind her punches and slaps. Jean is even slammed against a lam-post and temporarily knocked out. Akira & Jasmine fight even more wildly and end up getting Mabelle in the eye. This stirs Jean from her K.O and her unrivalled rage at that moment awakened something. Something powerful and almost alien to all involved. Jean puts her hand out, trying to grasp at Mabelle with all of her willpower to make her body move, but it didn't. It couldn't. Then Mabelle's body begins to contort as if being crushed by an unseen force. Jean immediately tries to see if it's her. It is. She quickly crushed Mabelle's body, squeezing most of her blood out of her and destroying organs. But, Jean then passes out just after she launched Mabelle into a nearby abandoned clock tower. Blair Alexis Silvers / Janet Fae Gearke Born on November 1st, 2014 to a Vampire Lord and Lady, a rarity. Her parents, attempted to raise her to be the best Royal Vampire. But that idea did not end well. The beliefs she was given, was that werewolves are scum, humans are only useful as food, sex / shadow slaves or zombies and that any vampire below her rank, is effectively her punching bag. Blair never took well to this idea though, even as a toddler she would refuse her parents' orders. Which is easy to see why when you take Vampiric ability into account. In short, Vampire hierarchy is easily maintained, as a higher vampire can and will easily control a lower vampire through hypnosis. But, seeing as Blair is a Royal, she's immune to her parent's hypnotic abilities. In any case, her upbringing was inhumane and inhuman. As a result, Blair became a tough cookie, that rebelled against her parents at every turn, causing fights. All fights of herself as a teen and her parents would end in a stand-still. In her later teen years, she would have an outright advantage in all natural aspects. These fights originally started from one time, when Blair went to human school and started dating a girl, that was a werewolf of religious inclination. Parents hate her, Blair loves her the heated words end in her mom slapping her which Blair snapped back with her own. To which the dad tried to tell her off for it, despite the fact that both parents always hit her and told her to stop crying when she 'can just heal up.' Yeah, it's a miracle Blair ended up being so nice. Lilith Lilith June Valentine is Jean's new identity given to her, when she breaks free of the iceberg she had been in, for 50 years, in exchange for the Vampire masses she had to slay. It was an almost immediate new ID though, since she had been presumed dead and listed as officially dead. Easy to see why, given the time frame. Well, Lilith is the trained by Blair Silvers, whilst both of them are in England. All the while, Lilith is reconnecting with Jasmine and trying to find Akira.